


fever for the flavour

by zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys, dub-con, just a bit of a warning but it literally has no plot to explain anything, this is just for lily i really have nothing to say for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fucks himself on a dildo, Liam decides to help him out with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever for the flavour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishes/gifts).



> hahahahah another porn drabble will i ever write anything else
> 
> title is from feva for the flava by hot action cop

Louis’ breathing hitched, shifting his legs wider almost unknowingly as he eased the dildo into himself. He let his eyes drift shut, picturing the real thing pushing up and inside of him, a big, strong hand tightened around the base of his cock instead of his own. 

“ _Shit_ ,” he breathed out softly, pushing his hips up into the plastic to get it as comfortably deep as he could before stilling. Now that was more fucking like it. 

He let himself relax, reveling in the slight burn that his use of minimal lube gave. His hand shifted softly, nudging the toy inside of him and causing the tiniest of gasps to fall from his parted lips. 

And _god_ , was Louis glad for his two roommates split second decision to go to the massive party some girl Niall was trying to hook up with was throwing, because he doubted there was going to be a way for himself to be subtle that he was getting himself off with a fucking _dildo_. Though, he had bought the thing for the specific purpose of getting himself off, but whenever he’d even thought of putting it to any use, Niall or Liam would burst in shouting about how hard Uni life was. 

So, if anything really, Louis deserved this. But, enough about Niall and Liam, he was meant to be getting off.

Slowly, he started to inch it back out, his mind drifting back to large tan arms holding his wrists in place as he thrust into him mercilessly, and pushed the toy back in, probably harder than he should be, but, whatever. Louis bit down on his lip, starting to get his hand into a rhythm, changing the angle of his hand until- 

_Fuck._

He jerked his hips up off the bed, instantly grinding back into the feeling, his body craving _moremoremore_ , driving itself onto the toy while his hand started to jerk his cock in time slowly. 

_Yep_ , he thought, _worth every pound._

Working the dildo harder into himself, Louis let out a little whine, one he was glad he was alone for because that was fucking embarrassing, and arched up off the bed. Briefly, he wondered if he could come untouched from this thing, it wasn’t like he couldn’t from just sex, but this was plastic and - 

Worth a try, really. 

Channeling all of his willpower, Louis pulled his hand from his cock and fisted it in the sheets, groaning from the lack of contact already. 

His eyes slipped shut again, his mind racing to images of a faceless man lifting his legs and pounding into him, taking him and making him completely speechless from how good it was. 

As he started to drive the toy more accurately, into his prostate, his mind suddenly put Liam’s face to the imaginary man in his mind and his eyes shot open to see Liam himself standing in the doorway, mouth slack and eyes wide. 

Louis let out a whine, blushing with embarrassment but finding his body unable to stop as he chased the pleasure of the toy being driven into _just_ the right spot and _fuck_ why was Liam still standing there? 

He peeled his eyes back open to the sound of footsteps getting closer to the bed, and the feeling of a rougher, calloused hand pushing his own out of the way and suddenly the dildo was going harder, faster. Louis let out a heavy moan, his eyes meeting Liam’s almost questioningly, but soon closing again as Liam drove it Just Right. 

“Shit- don’t stop- please-please- don’t stop,” Louis muttered, his hips arching up into Liam’s hand and he’s so fucking close. 

Liam growled, his body hovering over Louis’ as he drove the toy into Louis as though he knew _exactly_ where to hit and Louis was gasping and moaning with every thrust, his eyes tight shut and mouth parted in a stream of noises he could barely hear over all the white noise in his mind. 

His breathing hitched when Liam’s lips found his ear, a string of, “Gonna come Louis? Nobody’s going to touch your cock, gonna come just from the toy, come on Lou, come for me, come on,” filling his mind before he was arched high off the bed with a sharp cry, coming the hardest he ever had in his life. 

It was almost like he’d blacked out, opening his eyes what felt like hours later to Liam’s wide eyes looking over his body as though he was shocked at Louis coming undone because of him. 

“T-Take a picture, it lasts longer,” Louis muttered, his voice shaking from the force of his orgasm. 

Liam huffed, a small smile coming back to his features. “What was that about?” 

“I should be asking you that, really.” 

Laughing semi-awkwardly, Liam shrugged, “I don’t think it’s possible to resist a naked Louis Tomlinson fucking himself on a sex toy, mate.” 

“Ugh, shut up,” Louis muttered under his breath, his cheeks flaming. “Next time I want the real thing, though. Or,” he bit his lip and grinned his most sultry grin, “you can wait a bit, and fuck me then.”


End file.
